


Gunpoint

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [5]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Whumptober, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: There was struggling, a gunshot, more struggling, and then another shot. The second one was when it got quiet, both men laying on each other, breathing heavy.





	Gunpoint

Breathing heavy, Cain’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. The street was busy, which made it harder to hurry along. It wasn’t that he minded shoving people out of his way - no he did it perfectly - but rather even when he did move them they would grab at him or try to preoccupy him more than they already had. It was as if they were working with the man who had Abel in custody. As if they were trying to make him run behind, unable to save his lover (lover felt like, for some reason, a strong word, but all the same felt like the only real way he was able to describe their current relation).

Large hands now gripping a small woman’s shoulder, Cain pushed another civilian aside before taking a sharp turn, cutting off multiple people who all yelled his way before moving on. If anyone followed, they were surely lost after he jumped a fence in order to get to his destination faster. Now, what you might be thinking is that Abel is being held hostage and that Cain has money for whoever it is to let him go and leave them alone. Or maybe Abel was kidnapped or something on these lines that would make Cain rush like this. 

But those were wrong. 

In fact, the man who was holding Abel was completely unaware that the other was even showing up. As far as that man knew, he was mugging some random defenseless looking sap that was going to stand around and let him push him around. What he didn’t count on was Abel being on the phone when he was dragged into the alleyway. He didn’t count on Abel always having location on because Cain had these worries and thoughts of someone taking him, so he practically made sure that he was traceable at all times. 

What he didn’t count on was Cain coming up from behind while he attempted to get Abel’s wallet. The man’s head made immediate contact with Cain’s fist, and then contact with the ground. Cigarette hanging from his mouth, he stepped over the old man, moving to Abel instead. A hand went up immediately, caressing his face with a soft touch. “Hey princess. This piece of shit hurt you?” He asked, the pet name practically gliding off his tongue. 

It earned a light laugh from Abel, who waved the hand away and rolled his eyes at the name. “‘Course not. You think I would let him?” He snorted, though did move a step closer so Cain could wrap an arm around his waist. The two conversed for a minute, which mostly contained Cain asking Abel if he was sure he was alright, when a sudden click caught their attention. 

Abel was the first to look. The man - assumed to be unconscious but now obviously not - was sitting on his knees, a gun pointed at Abel. Then Cain. Then Abel. It was like he wasn’t sure which one of them to point it at, but also knew that he needed to make up his mind. Finally it landed on Abel, who glanced up at Cain, slightly nervous. Of course the other wasn’t about to jump into action. Not with an already cocked gun pointed at Abel. 

They were being forced still. If Abel moved then he would be shot, no doubt. If Cain moved then Abel would also be shot. No doubt. Staring, no words left anyone as the male stood, struggling to keep the small gun pointed towards Abel all while getting up. Once he was standing, he stuck out a hand, the other still aiming. 

“Keep quiet. No calls or anything. No movement other than the small one handing me his wallet. Come on. Cough it up.” He said, voice shaking as if he didn't actually want to hurt them like this but was still willing. 

Dark eyes moved to look at Cain as if asking if it was what he should do. Plans were formulating in his head, but Abel really didn’t see them getting out of this without getting shot. At the best one of them was shot in a non vital area. The worst case is both of them dead in this alleyway for strays to find and eat at until Keeler and Encke noticed that they were gone and put out some sort of small search party. Even then they would be unrecognizable by the time they were found. It was far, secluded, and any back doors to stores were locked for the night. 

It seemed like Cain didn’t see a way from it, either, because he was nodding. “Give it.” He said after a second, eyes following Abel’s hand as he moved to open the small satchel that was around his neck. It was taking a moment, and in that moment he looked back at the man. 

Then he attacked. 

Abel didn’t see much of what happened because, as soon as he lunged, Cain had shoved him to the side. There was struggling, a gunshot, more struggling, and then another shot. The second one was when it got quiet, both men laying on each other, breathing heavy. When the man below laughed, Abel could have sworn it was Cain was was shot. But then he was standing and moving to grab Abel’s arm, tucking the gun in his pants. 

Just like that they were walking home, Cain’s arm wrapped around Abel’s waist as if he didn’t just leave some man to die in an alleyway after being held at gunpoint.


End file.
